U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,007 discloses a paper towel holder having a suction cup for attachment to a worktop and a vertically extending standard so that a roll can be held in an upright position. The diameter of the standard is selected to closely engage the interior of the roll to limit but not prevent rotation of the roll during dispensing. This facilitates a single-handed operation. A mechanism is provided to move the centre of the suction cup away from and toward the supporting surface to create or release a vacuum to secure the holder to the work surface or to release the holder from the work surface. The mechanism comprises a cam at the top of the standard connected to the cup by a centrally disposed linkage.